


Fashions Fade (But Style is Eternal)

by crazymofos2000



Category: One Direction
Genre: Adidas, Anal, Bottom!Harry, Fashion Show, Fingering, First Time writing Smut, M/M, Model AU, Rimming, blowjob, daddy!louis, innocent!harry, larry - Freeform, top!Louis, ysl, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazymofos2000/pseuds/crazymofos2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry once heard life was too short not to love. He guesses now that they were talking about Louis when they said that because, well, Louis is short, and he is Harry's life and he has never loved anything as much as he loves his little life. </p><p>Or Model AU where Louis is an Adidas model and Harry is a YSL model and they meet at a fashion show. </p><p>Based on this edit:<br/>Https://twitter.com/louis91updates/status/644879336370241536</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashions Fade (But Style is Eternal)

Louis huffed. He watched as the ball soared over the goal and he rolled his eyes. He hated when he missed a goal, even if it was just for a photo shoot. He loved the feeling when the ball swished into the net, although the satisfaction didn't go far considering there was no goalie.

"Ok I got the right photo for that outfit. Go change into the next one,"

Louis ran off the field and into a locker room, quickly shedding the light gray and blue Adidas sweater and discarding the shorts. He grabbed the green sweater and pulled it on. He loved this one and would definitely be buying it. He then quickly pulled up sweatpants and went to lace up a pair of cleats.

"Hey bud, how's it going?" Louis hears the deep voice and turns around with a smile. Preston, his manager, was rarely able to make it out to his shoots.

"Hey man! Its good, what are you doing here?" Louis says, quickly standing up to have a quick side hug with him. He truly is like a father to Louis and has helped him out in so many ways.

"Well I'm on my way to America actually but I booked you something for tonight actually and I obviously needed to talk to you about it," Preston says taking a seat.

"Well what is it? I don't know how much longer this one will take. It better be a good one cause I'm kinda tired Preston, I've been working nonstop all month ." Louis sighs and continues to lace up his shoes.

"Louis, you are in your prime and Adidas just came out with a new line so don't be surprised. This is the industry- shoot to shoot to shoot to shoot. Besides it's not a shoot, its a show and you don't have to walk, just watch. It's mostly for press reasons."

"When and where?" Louis sighs standing up, but bending down to fix his socks.

"Tonight and London, so don't worry you will have someone dress you after you are done here. You can get something to eat on the way,although I know you are picky so I'll put some nuts and fruits in the car for you."

"Ok," Louis thinks for a second ,"will there be any alcohol?"

Preston chuckles "yes. And cute boys so go finish up so you can shower and look pretty,"

"Ok, ok. Can I bring Zayn?" Louis asks one foot out the door, turned back to Preston with hope in his eyes.

"He will already be there, he designed half the show. Ill make sure you two are seated next to each other,"

"Thanks! Love you!" Louis says before running back on the field.

*  
"Damn what kind of show is this? I feel like I should be attending the royal wedding." Louis complains as he does a once over in the mirror. His hair is in a perfect quiff and his cheek bones look fabulous.

"Were you not told?" Louis shakes his head "it's a YSL show." Louis gives a blank look, "Yves Saint Laurent," the stylist, Lou, says, handing Louis his shoes, phone and wallet.

"Ah so basically I'm going to be surrounded by a bunch of stuck up rich people for the rest of the night." Louis sighs.

"You are a stuck up rich person, Louis. Besides you have Zayn. He'll know a lot of people there and I advise you play nice because these people could really help your career."

"Fine." Louis huffs. "How do I look?" Louis says, changing his tone to playful and turning around in a circle.

"Dashing, all the boys and girls will swoon." Lou smiles, placing a hand on her heart, like a proud mother.

"Ok, ok don't go all mothery on me. Is the car here yet?"

"Um," Lou checks her phone for the time. "Yeah should be. Go on then, don't mess up your hair though!" Lou says.

"I won't. Thanks, Lou. You've done great, like always. Thanks again" Louis shouts walking out the door.  
**  
"Zayn, these people scare me, they all look so intense," Louis whispers in zany's ear, and Zayn rolls his eyes.

"Oh don't be a baby. My friend is coming up soon so please just stay. you can leave after. Please?" Zayn gives Louis his puppy dog eyes. Damn that man is attractive.

"Hmph," Louis pouts and turns around, looking for familiar faces,but to no avail.

"Lou this is him," Zayn pokes Louis' side and Louis looks up. The man was kind of burly for a model and had brown hair styled up with some swoopies hanging in his face and had light scruff on his face. He was attractive but definitely not his type. He glances at Zayn and Louis is not exaggerating when he says Zayn is ogling.

"What's his name?" Louis whispers and Zayn has to blink a couple times before he turns to Louis.

"What?" Zayn asks dazed.

"What is his name?" Louis asks again

"Oh it's um Liam." Zayn whispers back as Liam turns around and walks backstage.

Louis about to pull out his phone and zone out for the rest of the show but the impossibly long legs that step out stops him.

He follows the slim legs up and his eyes are met with a long torso, long arms, fingers, nose, face and God, long brown hair that cascades down his shoulders.

Beautiful. That's all Louis can think. The boys face is is delicate yet somehow at the same time has very strong and defined facial features. His eyes are bright and glint in the light. He looks so dainty and innocent. His pale skin contrasting with the blue and gold jacket perfectly. His lips are impossibly luscious and at the moment Louis cannot thank Preston enough for getting them front row seats.

Now, Zayn is the one chuckling. And Louis can't be bothered.

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you we can go backstage after the show." Zayn whispers and Louis can't wait for the show to end, now for a different reason than before.

***  
The boy came out a total of four times, each time he became more beautiful and Louis died. He told Zayn he want's forever young to be played at his funeral and he wants everyone to have shots because thats what Louis wants and dammit it's his funeral so he should be able to decide what it's like.

As soon as the lights come up Louis stands up and looks down at Zayn expectantly.

"Calm down princess, you will meet this prince. We have to se Liam first though," Zayn chastises lovingly. Zayn was a designer, and a good one at that so it didn't surprise Louis that they were stopped a total of 1,000 times so people could congratulate Zayn and tell him how they admired his work.

"Lou these are important people in this industry if you humph or roll your eyes one more time, I don't know if you will ever get a job again," Zayn teases, but his worried tone seeps through.

"Please, Z, don't you want to see Leo?" Louis asks, trying to distract Zayn so they can finally go backstage.

"His name is Liam.." Zayn looks around, seeing if there is anyone else he should talk to, "fine lets go," 

They walk towards the back of the stage and get stopped by a guard.

"Sorry, only models and stylists can go back," the guard says stopping them by putting his arm out.

"Excuse me, but I designed a quarter of the clothes that were showed tonight, so I think that gives me authorization to go back there and talk with my models," Zayn says, sassily . Before the guard could respond, a loud voice was yelling.

"ZAYN," Liam (Or was it Leo, Louis forgets,) bounds out from behind stage and tackles Zayn with a hug.

"Hey Liam," Zayn smiles, while hugging him back. They embrace each other for a minute, and slowly pull away to look at one another.

"Damn, you haven't changed a bit. You look so great," Liam smiles, doting over Zayn,

"Neither have you, Li. You did great tonight, you looked breathtaking." Zayn hums, still having Liam's hands in his own.

"Thank you, but you are the real mastermind, you did create them after all." Liam then realizes they are not alone, "And who's this?" a flash of something as fear, maybe sadness crosses his face, "Boyfriend?" Liam asks with a faux smile on his face and then Louis gets it.

"God no," Louis snorts, "Sometimes I wish, dream, fantasize, but nope Zaynie here just doesn't do it for me." Louis reaches his hand out "Louis Tomlinson, I'm Zayn's roommate and best friend of six years now. We went to Uni together," Louis explains, giving Zayn a friendly pat on the back.

"Ah ok," You could visibly see the tension and fear disappear from Liam's face."Yeah I grew up with Zayn, went to the same school," Liam replies, returning to his cheerful self.

"I figured," Louis then remembered the tall beautiful boy and he tries to discreetly look around for him, but to no avail.

"Hey Li, wanna go out and grab some drinks, catch up, maybe grab a bite?" Zayn asks, painfully obvious on flirting with Liam.

"Sure, um do you mind if a friend tags along? He's been staying with me and I told him we would go out tonight after the show, I know he wont mind if you two join but would you? I could cancel with him." Liam rambles and then looks unsure, obviously not wanting to cancel on his friend.

"Of course not," Louis and Zayn say at the same time.

"Maybe Lou here can finally get some, eh?" Zayn winks at Liam and they laugh.

"Ha ha. You are so funny." Louis deadpans

"Trust me, Louis, you wont be disappointed," Liam said with a devilish smirk.

The three of them walked back stage so Liam could grab his stuff, including his friend. Louis and Zayn banter by the door about nothing in particular. Louis, every so often, would glance around, looking for the lanky boy, and was left disappointed every time he couldn't find him. Louis had settled for deciding he would be a little extra friendly to Liam's friend, because like Zayn said, it had been a while and Louis could deal with a hook up even though he hated the principle of it all.

"Ok, we are ready," Liam announces. Louis looks up and his eyes go wide. "Louis, Zayn, this is Harry, my roommate. He actually modeled tonight so you probably saw him," Zayn eyes Louis and chuckles when Louis mouth is slightly agape.

"Hello, I'm Zayn, sorry for my idiot friend, he gets scared when he sees beautiful people," Zayn laughs, shaking Harry's hand. 

Harry. Harry. Louis thought it over, deciding it fit him well. Louis blinked a couple times, realizing what Zayn had said and Louis' heart melted a bit when he also realized Harry's cheeks were pink with an adorable blush across his pale skin.

"Oi, fuck off Zayn," Louis muttered, stepping forward to grasp Harry's hand. His small hand was engulfed by a lanky and impossibly smooth hand. He noticed Harry winced when Louis said 'fuck' and he also noticed the light blue nail polish that was almost transparent on Harry's nails. Louis felt like his heart grew as he noticed how soft this boy was, soft hair, soft eyes, soft lips, soft skin- soft everything. Louis was entranced by the way Harrys little tongue poked out of his mouth to wet his pink lips, and how his teeth would softly nibble at the inside of his lip. Louis leaned in to whisper in his ear,

"I'm sorry. Such a beautiful person shouldn't hear such an ugly word. And I like your nail polish," Louis leaned back and gave him a soft smile. His heart warmed as Harry blushed further and showed a soft, shy smile in return.

"It's nice to meet you two,"Harry spoke for the first time and Louis basked in the deep tone that sent a chill down his spine. Louis wanted to stop himself. He hated it when relationships or any kind of hook up was based purely on looks but Louis felt it. He felt the spark that he had been waiting for, he felt at ease with this boy, and although he had never met him before he feels like he had known him, maybe in a different life, he doesn't know. But that thing that so many people talk about but don't know how to explain, it was there.

"So where we off to?" Liam clapped,bringing Louis out of his daze.

****  
They end up going to a small club/restaurant that is small and intimate but you can have a good time. Liam and Zayn order shots while Louis orders a mixed drink and Harry orders some kind of fruity drink.

"Wait, Louis...Louis....Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson! I knew I recognized that name!" Liam proclaims, after his second shot. You played fottie for Man U right? And then became an Adidas model after...after, what was it? Oh yeah! After..." Liam trails off, looking shocked and kind of afraid. He looks uncomfortable as he realizes what he brought up might be sore subject for Louis.

"Yeah after I tore my ACL in a championship game, never played football again. But yeah I thought if I couldn't play soccer I could pretend to right?" Louis laughs, trying to ease the tensions and embarrassment Liam may be feeling. "I changed my major in my third year and went into design. I suck at designing but it helped me a bit in the beginning. A few years ago I signed a contract with Adidas and here I am, living the life." Louis chuckles

"Great! I'm glad to hear that," Liam notes, smiling. 

"Liam, lets dance," Zayn grabs Liam by the hand and leads him to the dance floor, leaving Harry and Louis alone.

"So, how did you get into the modeling business?" Louis asks, and Harry smiles.

"Let's see...I also went to Uni for design, but that was my minor. I actually majored in elementary education, specifically art."

"That seems fitting," Louis hums.

"In college though, Liam and Niall, my other best mate were modeling so I kind of just went with the flow. My boyfriend at the time was a talent manager so he helped me get a lot of gigs in commercials and I slowly transitioned to modeling, and its been almost two years that I've been modeling for YSL now," Harry wraps up, taking a sip of his drink. Louis has a feeling the pretty boy isn't as shy as he seems.

"Are you still with him?" Louis asks.

"With who?"

"Your manager boyfriend?"

"Oh, Nick? No we broke up, it wasn't a very healthy relationship, but he still is my manager. Things just got really complicated when you put both our careers on the line,"

"That makes sense. So are you seeing anybody right now?" Louis asks with a hopeful tone.

"I can't say that I am," Harry smiles at Louis. "How about you?"

"No, I'm not." Louis smiles and notices both their drinks are empty, "Would you like another?"

"No, I'm not a big drinker, you can go for it though," Harry encourages. Louis looks around for Liam and Zayn but doesn't see them. He checks his phone and Zayns name flashes at him. He quickly opens the message.

Zayn: Hey bud, Li and I went back to his place probably won't be home tonight. Hope things kick off with curly, have a good night and try and get some.

Louis rolls his eyes as he sends a winky face with a quick message that tells his best friend to be careful and use protection.

"It looks like Liam and Zayn went back to your place," Louis says, looking up and seeing Harry was checking his phone, most likely getting a similar message from Liam.

"I hope it isn't too much to ask, but could I possibly stay at yours tonight? Liam is...loud." Harry smiles and chuckles, trying to play off his embarrassment.

"Why Harry Styles, how could I say no to that?" Louis smiles.

Louis quickly pays for their drinks, waving off Harrys protest. They walk out into the cool summer night air and look around for a cab, not seeing any in sight.

"Wanna walk? My place is just a couple blocks?" Louis asks, wanting more and more time with Harry the longer he spends with him.

"Sure, I love to walk, especially at night and you can just see how alive London is,"

"Yeah this is my favorite time of day to run, the cool air just makes you feel like you are flying," There was a moment of silence.

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry asks, slightly turning to Louis.

"Only if I can ask you one," Louis counters, and Harry nods his head.

" Why didn't you keep playing football? You were said to be going pro after Uni..." Harry asks, uncertain if he is crossing a line.

"I tore my ACL," Louis replies simply. Another moment of silence.

"Yeah..." Harry trails off.

"But?" Louis asks, curious.

"I mean, lots of people tear their ACL, they recover and keep playing. Maybe not in the same way but they do it. Why didn't you?" Harry bites his lip after he gets the words out. Louis wasn't used to people questioning why he quit, but for some reason it didn't make him feel uncomfortable.

"I guess," Louis sighs, running a hand through his hair, "I was scared," Louis admits. 

"Why?"

"There was a lot of pressure, and going pro wasn't something i ever saw myself doing yet everyone expected that of me. And when I tore my ACL it was a perfect excuse. I already had a contract with Adidas through Man U, our entire team had their equipment, and after I was modeling for a while and picked up a routine I was able to easily sign a contract with them. It was easier than actually living a footballer life," Louis admits.

"Ok. Your turn," Harry replies simply. Louis didn't know what he was going to get as a response but it wasn't that.

"What's your story? Like I know this is blunt but like you are such a beautiful person and there has to be a catch. You are drop dead gorgeous, kind, accepting. I dont know you have to have a thing," Louis rants, exasperated.

"A thing?" Harry laughs.

"Yeah, a thing. Like a thing- I don't know. You don't drink, you don't swear, you aren't a bitchy rich person," Louis struggles trying to find words as Harry chuckles. "So what's your thing, a weak spot."

"Why do I feel like Hercules and you're Meg?" Harry laughs, shaking his head. 

"That would be the only logical explanation to why you are so beautiful. It would make sense if you were a god." Louis says seriously and softly.

"I'm not that beautiful," Harry answers, blushing and looking down. 

"Who ever put that ridiculous idea in your head is insane. Harry, I work with models every day, all different shapes and sizes, and you are by far the most beautiful person I have ever met."

"You aren't too bad yourself,"

*****  
They get back to Louis' house and all the lights are off. As they walk further into the house Louis begins turning every light switch on. They finally settle in the family room, after opening the windows to let the summer breeze flow through the house.

"You never answered my question," Louis remembers, turning to Harry after turning the footie game on but turning the volume down.

"What question was that?" Harry asks absentmindedly, watching as one of the teams scored a goal.

"What your weak spot was," Louis reminds him.

"Hm, I guess... I guess I have two," Harry says thinking.

"And what would they be?" 

"I will tell you one but to find out the second we have to do the first," Harry explained, playing with his fingers nervously. 

"Ok?" Louis answers, semi confused.

"I, um, I, first of all I do not condone it, but I smoke," Harry admits and Louis realizes Harry playing with his fingers isn't a nervous thing it's an addiction thing. Harry hadn't had a smoke probably all day, and it was getting to him. Louis knows the feeling.

"Wanna have a smoke?" Louis offers, standing up, and Harry looks relieved.

"Please," Harry quickly stands up and Louis leads him to the balcony he would go to three times a day to have a smoke.

"Harry, next time all you have to do is ask, ok? I smoke too, I get it ok?" Louis says as he pulls out a pack of cigarets and his favorite lighter her brings everywhere. Harry takes one out of the pack and places it between his lips and Louis does the same, lighting Harrys first. Harry inhales then exhales, sighing in relief.

"I've been trying to quit, it's a nasty habit," Harry says disappointedly.

'Everybody has their thing," Louis comforts. "Zayn, that one, he's an artist, he is. More than just clothes. About a year or so ago I wanted to quit just to see if I could. To see if I was strong enough. Every time I smoked he would have me tell him why I was smoking, eventually I broke the habit of going to a cigaret for my problems, I just went straight to Zayn and told him all the shit that was going on. After I had gone a couple months without them, I missed the feeling of smoke in my lungs so I went back but it's nice to know that if i want to I can quit. If you want.. I mean I know we just met but if you want I can be that person for you, every time you smoke you can call me or come talk to me. I will gladly listen," Louis offers.

"That... That sounds amazing," Harry sounds grateful. "Should I tell you why I'm smoking right now?" Harry asks

"Go for it," 

"I'm smoking because I am at a beautiful boys house and he asked me what my biggest weakness is, and I feel like if I tell him what it is, he will use it against me. And i can't really say I don't want him to use it because I do," Harry sighs, putting out his cigaret. "So ask me again what my weak spot is," Harry walks closer to Louis. Close enough for him to smell the smoke on his breath. 

"What's your weak spot?" Louis whispers, looking from Harrys green eyes to his pink lips, then back to his eyes.

"I fall in love to quickly. I want people too much and I love being loved. I want to be touched and caressed and used and loved all at the same time. I expect too much of people. But I sometimes wonder if maybe they are willing... If only I had just told them what I wanted, I could have gotten it. Louis? Do you think I can get my way?"

"God yes," Louis says before pulling Harry to himself and kissing him. At first it was soft and intense, but it slowly turned to hot a passionate. Louis pushed Harry against a chair and Harrys knees buckled, Harry fell onto the chair and Louis quickly situated himself on top of Harry. Louis worked his way down Harrys neck, sucking a bruise into his defined collar bone that was exposed from his low cut blouse. Harry let out a moan.

"Louis," Harry panted, already growing hard in his tight white jeans which made it impossible for Louis to grow hard too. "Need you inside me," Harry gasped, tilting his head back, exposing his neck more to Louis.

"Yeah baby?" Louis moaned out against Harry's skin and Harry quivered. 

"Yes," Louis sucked harder against his skin "please! Please I need you!" Harry moaned , arching his back against the chair. Louis slipped off Harry's lap and slowly brought his hand down to stroke Harry through his trousers. He grabbed Harry's crotch and pulled Harry up, Harry whimpering. Louis led Harry into the house and up the stairs to his bedroom. 

"Sit on the bed," Louis said, Harry obeyed. "Ok Harry I need you to listen to me ok?" Harry's eyes were glossed over but he nodded intently.   
"I need you to tell me that this is ok, that what you said about being used and being submissive is what you want. If you want this you need to tell me this is what you want and are ok with this and if you aren't then I need you to tell me that too ok?" Louis said, never breaking eye contact with Harry. 

"This is what I want, please. I need you..." Harry contemplated and decided to go for it "daddy, I want to be your baby and princess." Louis groaned as Harry continued. "I want this," Harry said, sobering up a little. 

"Safe word?" Louis said quickly trying to think of everything he should do or say before this happens. 

"Banana," Harry smiles. 

"Weirdo," Louis chuckles.

"I guess I'm your weirdo then," Harry says in a soft tone. 

"I guess you are. Baby I need you to sit still now while I" Harry gives him a little look of encouragement "while daddy goes and gets some things." Louis never thought the long beautiful boy would be calling him daddy in a matter of hours. He won't complain. 

Harry whimpers making sure not to move a muscle as he sits in the middle of the bed. Louis glances back and he is taken aback by just how beautiful Harry is. His long curly hair hanging half down hi back and half in his face. His long lashes casting a slight shadow over his beautiful cheeks. God Louis is the luckiest man in the world. 

Louis walks over to his dresser and comes back with lube and a condom. 

"Take of your clothes," Louis commands softly and Harry scrambled to pull his shirt off and his trousers, quickly followed by his pants. Holy hell. Harry is covered in tattoos, all along his arms and a few scattered on his thighs and stomach and damn. For a bottom, Harry styles is hung. 

"Get on your stomach baby, and put that pretty little arse of yours in the air for daddy to see." It was amazing how quickly Harry obeyed. Harry was slowly rutting down onto the mattress for friction. Louis layer a sharp smack on Harry's bum and Harry groaned. 

"Don't touch yourself unless I tell you so ok baby?" 

"Yes, daddy," 

Louis quickly took of his shirt and pants and sat the lube and condom on the end of the bed and crawled to where Harry's bum was in the air, his perky little hole clenching as the air hit it. Louis groaned at how tight he knew Harry was going to be. 

Louis placed his small hands on Harry's arse and shut his eyes when he felt the soft, smooth skin. Milky white beneath his tan hands, and hole clenching on nothing, looking for contact. 

Harry whined and Louis decided to give in. He kissed Harry's thick and luscious thighs and moved to his arse cheeks. He bit and sucked deep bruises there, Harry already moaning. 

Louis finally gave a small peck to Harry's fluttering pink hole. It clenched again as Louis licked a fat strip across it and Harry's arms began to shake. 

"L-louuuu, please," Harry cried. Louis gave two more sloppy kisses, sucking on his hole before finally delving his tongue into the tight heat. Harry and Louis both moaned. Louis sped up fucking his tongue in and out of Harry, licking in and around him. 

"Daddy," Harry moaned and Louis did t think either of them could put up with the teasing for much longer.   
Louis pulled out and scrambled for the lube. He slicked up his fingers then lightly traced over Harry's entrance. 

"F-fffuckkk," Harry shuddered. Louis slowly pushed his finger in and Harry's hear envelopes his small finger. Harry moaned again, pushing back against Louis' finger. Louis pumped his finger in and out a couple times before Harry was whimpering for more. Louis then added another and shortly after, another by Harry's command. 

"Daddy please. I need you inside me," at this Louis pressed his fingers against Harry's prostrate and Harry let out a loud moan. Louis quickly pulled his fingers out and shoved them in Harry's mouth. 

"Suck," Louis commanded. "My good little boy, holding off on coming for so long, what a good boy," Louis praises as he uses his other hand to try to grab the condom. When he gets his hand on it Harry talks around Louis' fingers. 

"Wait," Harry mumbles. 

"Yes, princess?" Louis asks, taking his fingers out of his mouth 

"Can I..can I suck you off for a bit, like before?" Harry asks hesitantly. 

"Of course baby," Louis hums, situating himself to sit on the edge of the bed. Harry scrambles off the bed and kneels between Louis' legs. Harry looks up at Louis with an impossible amount of innocent in his eyes for a boy who is about to suck him off. 

"Go on baby, be a good boy and suck daddy off" Louis encourages. 

Harry take Louis' member softly in his hands and looking at it , studying him almost. Harry sticks out his tongue and licks at the pre cum experimentally. The softest of laps from Harry's tongue have Louis moaning. Harry gains a bit of confidence and lightly sucks on the head of Louis' member. He quickly takes all of Louis, softly gagging as Louis hits the back of Harry's throat. Louis tries to pull away slightly to give Harry room to breath but Harry jams Louis back down his throat and Louis throws his head back. 

"Fuckkkk, Harry baby" Louis moans loudly, throwing his head back and tangling his hands in Harry's curls.

Harry gags on Louis, deep throating him until Louis quickly says he's going to cum and Harry lets Louis go with an obscene pop. 

"Want me to fuck you now?" Louis growls, picking Harry up from the floor and placing him on the bed, trying to be rough but doesn't want to hurt the boy. 

"Please daddy, I've been a good boy," Harry pleads. 

"Yes you have. You have been a good boy. You've been such a good princess," Louis says as he opens the condom packet and lubes himself up. 

"Are you ready?" Louis asks. 

"Yes, pleas Lou!" Harry moans. Louis slowly pushes into Harry. Harry writhes into the bed, moaning. 

"God, baby you are so tight," Louis moans, inching further in. 

"So tight. Tight for you daddy!" Harry moans again as Louis pushes all the way in. 

"Taking me so well baby, so well." Louis encourages. Waiting for Harry to adjust to his size. 

"Please" Harry whimpers. 

"Please what?" Louis asks. 

"Please! Please move!" Harry whimpers. Louis pulls all the way out so just his tip is in Harry and slams into the boy, hitting his prostate. 

"Louis! God Lou, Daddy!" Harry scratches his nails down Louis back as he pounds into him. 

"You wanted to be used? I'm gonna fuck you so you can't walk, does that sound good baby?" Louis asks roughly as he continues to fuck Harry, hitting the boys prostate every time. 

Harry has tears welling in his eyes from being so sensitive and his cock that has been long since forgotten. 

"Yes please I want that please give that to me Lou!" Harry pleads. 

Louis and Harry are both close to their climaxes. 

"Daddy please touch me, it hurts," Harry whimpers into Louis hair as Louis sucks another bruise into his skin. 

"Daddy wants you to cum just from his cock. Can you do that?"

Harry whimpers but nods his head. 

"Good boy such a good boy," Louis murmurs. 

"Harry, princess, I'm close. I want you to cum. Cum for be baby cum for daddy." Harry lets out a whimper. And as Louis gives Harry's hair a rough tug for the first time and Harry groans as he cums in hot streams all over his and Louis' stomach. Seeing Harry so undone and fucked out puts Louis over the edge and soon he is coming in sloppy thrusts in an oversensitive Harry.

Louis pulls out and walks to the bathroom, tying the condom in a knot and tossing it in the trash before grabbing a wet cloth and wiping Harry's cum off himself. He walks back to Harry, who looks so utterly peaceful and fucked, and wipes him down, placing the cloth in a basket. Louis crawls into the bed and pulls Harry towards him. Harry cuddles into him, loving being the little spoon. 

"Louis, that was amazing," Harry whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment of bliss. "I've never done anything like that before." Harry admits. 

"Done what?" Louis asks. 

"Well, I guess done all that on the first time. I mean I usually get there but never on the first go. I feel safe with you," Harry murmurs. 

"I'm glad. You make me feel whole. And that's a weird feeling." Louis whispers, squeezing Harry softly. 

"Should I sleep here tonight?" Harry asks, suddenly self conscious. 

"You can sleep here for however long you want, as long as you don't leave me. "

"I can deal with that" 

~~  
Hey guys!! So this is my first Larry one shot and my first Larry smut so I hope it's good and don't be mad I'm sorry if it sucked. Go check out the edit that I linked at the beginning cause it's really cool and like what the story is based off of. I didn't really edit it so I'm sorry about that. Hope you enjoy!!


End file.
